


Fireworks

by avatarbabe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, NSFW, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarbabe/pseuds/avatarbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami gets handsy with Korra during an outting with their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think with a comment. I hope you enjoy my work. Happy Weekend.

“You almost ready babe?” Korra called to Asami in the bathroom, “we don’t want to be late!”

Asami came out looking fresh to death in a cute ass outfit, “Maybe we can be a little late tonight Korra.” Asami’s hand slid up Korra’s scarf.

“Asami, fireworks though!” Korra pouted at her girlfriend.

Asami chuckled warmly and said, “Alright let’s go meet every one.”

The two scampered out their front door and down to the city side walk, where they made their way to the park. Korra linked arms with Asami as they headed down the street, chatting on in excitement. With each word a little puff of steam arose from their lips in the wintry evening air. Once they reached the entrance to the park, a group of familiar people could be seen standing and chattering excitedly. Bolin waved to the girls as he caught sight of them, his other arm being gripped by Opal. Mako at their side with Wu babbling away.

As they all met and exchanged hugs and greetings Bolin said excitedly, “Let’s go find a place together, it’s getting pretty crowded.

The group chivvied through the crowds and miraculously held together until they found a space on one of the bridges that was high enough to over look the crowds and glimpse the darkened bay. 

“That’s where the fireworks will be launched from,” Mako pointed in the direction of the bay.

“I heard the show is going to be longer this year!,” Opal said excitedly.

“It is!-” Bolin answered excitedly, but before he could continue Wu cut in.

“Yeah, it’s going to be a full hour! They imported these giant sparklers and shooting stars from the Fire Nation!” 

As Wu continued to monopolize the conversation Korra rolled her eyes at Asami who returned the gesture and slipped her hand into Korra’s. Just then the park’s street lamps were extinguished and an excited cheer ran through the crowd.

“This is it,” Korra whispered excitedly to Asami, looking into her girlfriend’s darkened face. 

Not until the first light of the show was Korra able to see the devilish grin that plagued Asami’s face, but at that Korra had turned her head to watch the show. Sparklers shot up in rows along the bay and cracked with force. Korra let go of Asami’s hand to take hold of the bridge’s rails. The group of friends became enveloped with the numerous colors of fiery sparks and and the sheer size of the thunderous explosions. Korra was so excited to see the fireworks, they were so beautiful this year and she couldn’t imagine how this night could get any better. Asami closed the distance between them at the rail and Korra leaned into her shoulder. A moment later she felt a cold hand fingering the skin above her waist band. Korra became aware of her heart thumping strong in her chest. She looked into Asami’s turned face and saw her grin and wink out of the corner of her eye. Now Korra had become aware of the warmth that had grow between her thighs. Korra nuzzled her head into Asami’s shoulder as an invitation.  
Asami’s fingers traced along Korra’s lower tummy as Korra’s hand gripped the rail of the bridge. Fingers dipped slightly into Korra, the cold sensation was exciting against her warmth. Asami stirred around Korra’s clitoris to warm her up. Korra glanced at both their sides, checking to make sure no one had noticed. Their friends were completely engulfed in the fireworks as were the strangers on the other side of them. Asami pressed more firmly onto the area surrounding her sensitive gland. Korra planted her feet on the ground trying not to squirm. The light of the fireworks flashed in colored burst across the dark sky, and reflected against the sea of the crowd. The urgency of getting caught both excited Korra, and caused her unease. They were standing right next to their best friends. All Bolin or Opal had to to was turn their head to see Asami’s hands down the front of Korra’s pants, then they’d be caught. 

Asami removed her hand from the fabric. Korra was relieved but also disappointed. The moisture between her thighs was aching to be finished; and the thought of coming so surreptitiously here in public wasn’t helping her relax. Asami moved behind Korra and wrapped her arms around her in a cuddly embrace. Asami placed her head on Korra’s shoulder. Korra glanced down at Asami’s arms wrapped so tightly around her stomach and thought about how much she wanted Asami back inside of her. Korra lifted her hand to stroke Asami’s cheek and that’s when Asami’s hand made it’s encore. Not wanting anyone to notice her excitement, Korra returned her hand to the bridge rail in a casual fashion. But the show going on between her thighs was comparable to the one happening in the air at this very moment. Asami’s hand pulsed between Korra’s legs and the thrill of being caught set her nerves on edge. But she was getting weaker in the knees. With a particularly pleasurable stroke Korra rocked her hips backwards into Asami. Asami’s grip on Korra’s waist tightened to keep her still. The more they moved the more others would begin to notice. The booms and cracks of the fireworks and the “oooh”s and “ahhh”s of the crowd were enough to cover Korra’s shallow breathing. Now Asami had dipped into Korra in depth. Her fingers inside reaching so far, pleasure surged through Korra and she rolled her hips backwards strongly into Asami’s. Asami forced into Korra once more to keep her still; this time pressing Korra into the rail of the bridge. With Asami’s fingers so deep and her hand caught between Korra and the rail, the base of her palm was now pressured tightly against Korra’s clitoris. The firework show was heading into it’s finale now, the colors glowed with intensity and the cracking resounded in the crowds ears. Asami thrust her hips surreptitiously into Korra from behind. With each hump Asami’s fingers went in and her palm pressed harder. Korra was losing it, her muscles were tightening around Asami’s fingers and she could feel the fast beating of her heart pulse in the blood of her loins against Asami’s palm. Asami gave Korra a little kiss on her neck, next to were Asami’s chin rested. And at this Korra’s grip on Asami’s fingers were vice like, her mouth slightly opened in a suppressed moan. The finale of the fireworks boomed in it’s ends. Korra released Asami, and she wiped her wet finger up Korra’s tummy.

“I’ll clean you up later,” Asami whispered in Korra’s ear, and slid her hand back into Korra’s. 

Korra leaned her head back on Asami’s shoulder, her eyes closed in relief and renewed excitement. The fireworks had just ended and Korra quickly checked her pants to make sure nothing was askew. The crowd applauded and cheered for the show they had just seen and the streetlamp came back on. Asami stepped away from Korra and the two fell back side by side.

“Wow, that was amazing!” Wu gushed as they started to make their way out of the park.

“Beifong was concerned people would get rowdy during the show, but I’m glad to see everyone behaved them themselves,” Mako offered a rare compliment. 

Asami glanced at Korra with a smirk and squeezed her hand.

“I can’t get over those fireworks,” Opal said in a daze, “They were pretty romantic, huh Bolin?”

“Yeah must’ve been,” Bolin agreed, “Seemed like someone couldn’t help themselves from getting a little frisky.”

Korra’s heart dropped, “I- uh, we-.”

Bolin gestured to the lipstick kiss mark on Korra’s neck, “You two are so cute. Little love birds.”

Korra wasn’t sure if Bolin was playing coy or if he really hadn’t seen. Either way Korra blushed deeply and decided to say nothing. 

“Well these little love birds are going to fly on home for the evening,” Asami smiled, taking Bolin’s jive in her stride. 

They all bid each other good night and separated down the streets. 

“Do you think Bolin-,” Korra started nervously.

“I think,” Asami cut in, “the only thing that you should be worried about it how hot you made me at the park with all your squirming.” 

Korra couldn’t argue with that. 

“Oh,” Korra said in a matter of fact tone, “Well if that’s the case, I think you might have some cleaning up to do before decide what to make of you.”

“Oooh, is that the way you’re going to talk to your girlfriend after she made you cum?” Asami prodded playfully.

They were coming up close to their apartment.

“Truthfully, it was probably better for you since it takes a pretty naughty kink to fuck someone in a crowd of people,” Korra sniped.

Asami shoved Korra into the stone pillar next to the front doors of their apartment building, and whispered in her ear.

“Maybe tonight, the kink will prove just how much you love her.”

Asami released Korra who’s shock still kept her pressed to the pillar.

“Or maybe not,” Asami winked with amour in her eyes, “you’ll just have to cum and find out.”

Asami disappeared into the building. As the words washed over Korra, a smirk grew on her face. Korra followed her girlfriend into the building and caught a glimpse of Asami getting onto the elevator. Asami gave a teasing wave before the doors closed and she made her way up to their apartment with out Korra.

“Asami Sato, you are so in trouble tonight.”


End file.
